


In Your Arms

by Team_Free_Will67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a confused angel, Dean and Sam are like "WTF", Does F/Angel work?, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm making this up as I go, Other, Sexual Content, You are in love with an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Free_Will67/pseuds/Team_Free_Will67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester train you to be a better hunter after your first Vampire occurrence, you also meet Castiel in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This Is My Second Work! Woot Woot!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEUUP7b_7U0  
> CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON!

Dean and Sam watched as you sliced the last Vamp.  
"You know you couldn't have been killed!" Dean yells at you.  
"Yeah, it was wrong to not call us." Sam added  
"Yada Yada, that's nothing I can't handle." You say as you pass out from blood loss.

~ In The Bunker ~

"Nothing you can't handle, huh?" Dean teases you.  
"Whatever...Huh! My cuts are all gone! How did you?" You ask surprised.  
"I believe Y/N is talking about me?" An unfamiliar face said. He was a medium sized man with a trench coat, wearing a navy blue suit under. Man, he was smoking!  
"Oh yeah, Y/N, meet Cas, he's umm....the angel that healed your cuts." Sam said with a smirk.  
"A what now?" You ask Sam.   
"I am an angel of the lord that has the power to heal any wound of the lower powered kind." Cas answered for Sam.  
"Hi, I'm Y/N." You tell him. You are amazed at his beautiful blue eyes, man, I could get use to this pretty face.  
"You think I have a pretty face?" Cas said.  
"Oh, mind reading powers, as well, how sweet." You finish off.

~ In The Weapon Pickup ~

"This is a angel blade, it can kill any angel, just promise me, don't use it on Cas?" Dean asked you.  
"Not to be rude, but I'd rather have Cas teach me this, if you know what I mean." You say with a smirk. It took Dean a minute to figure out what you just said.  
  
"Oh, I thought you weren't into sex. Especially with angels YOU JUST FRIGGIN MET." Dean raised his voice.  
"Look who's talking." You made a point, Dean sleeps with girls within the first 10 minutes.  
"Uh..Umm well if you really..Umm." Dean walked away with a what-the-literal-fuck face. Dean also whispered something into your ear...

~ Your Hot Chat With Cas ~

"Hey Cas, I thought you can teach me a few things like..." You say.  
"Yes Y/N, like what?"   
"What a sexy angel like you can do to a girl like me." You almost leap at him, kissing him passionately. You pull back giving him a begging look. Surprisingly he accepted.   
"Cas, I want you....I want you to show me the pizza man." You ask him.  
"How do you know about the pizza man? He asks confused.  
"Dean told me to ask you that on the way out." He smiled at your comment.

He placed you on the bed, ripped of your jeans, while you took of your shirt and underwear. He put on a condom and let you ride him good. He kept thrusting more and more.  
"Cas, I want you so bad." You almost pleaded.  
So he thrusted harder, until your orgasm hit.  
"More, please." You ask.  
He kissed you neck leaving you hickeys everywhere. He obviously wanted more, but you stopped him.  
"Cas, okay, okay, that's enough." You wanted more but this was your first time, so you took it down a notch.  
"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asks clearly worried.  
"No, it's just my first time and....well I kinda' scared." You finished with a chuckle.  
"You are very beautiful, Y/N." Cas said while kissing your forehead.

You slept like a baby all night long with Cas by your side.  
  
~ The Next Morning ~

You woke up, surprised and sad to see Cas not there. Although he did leave behind his clothes...How peculiar? You put on his shirt and boxers to rub it in the Winchester's faces. And you did.

They were surprised as hell. And so were you when you saw Cas wearing the hottest outfit ever!  


"Cas, you look great!" You said to him.  
"You are wearing my clothes...Do you not have clothing?" Cas asked confused.  
"No, I just wear this so people know I'm yours." You say.  
"So, Cas, did you show the pizza man to Y/N?" Dean asked.  
.  
"I showed her better." He finished.


End file.
